prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cloverheart0253/Predicting Each STP Cure's Main Conflict
I have thought about making predictions on what each of the Star Twinkle cures will have to face or what their main problems are throughout the season. These are just random thoughts so it'll make sense why they are bad :\ 1)Kaguya Madoka - I can see why there are some people who have low hopes for her as her personality was basically switched to a blue cure's. I was one of them but I have sudden hope for her. I think that her main conflict is how society views her and herself. She feels like she's being forced to becoming the perfect lady for both her family and the other people around her town. It could be the main reason why she's being put into this her family history, which in her bio, says that her family has a stored history and I'm guessing they all have accomplished something. This is where Madoka learns that no matter how hard she tries, she's nowhere near as perfect and must learn nobody is perfect. Once she realizes this, she might tell her parents and, possibly her father, doesn't agree with Madoka having some sort of argument. Of course, in the end, her parents will learn it is wrong to put their child into such merciless work. 2)Amamiya Elena - Her main conflict could be stress and health problems. Since she does live in a family with 6 siblings and is working on a flower shop her family owns, we can tell she works really hard. But what she doesn't realize is that she putting too much work on herself, which can lead to stress and affect her health. This will also affect her emotions. Elena seems to be considered calm and brings a smile that shines, but it could be to hide her tiredness and wrecking feelings. And by that, I mean she holds her patience but hold it too long, she can bring out her anger out of nowhere. Elena will feel she must quit being precure because of the stress it gives her. But in the end, Elena will learn that it is okay to give out her anger to reveal her true feelings and that there are times where you shouldn't give yourself too much work. 3)Hagoromo Lala - As seen in the first episode, Lala seems to be a shy and quiet character. It could be inferred that she has low self-esteem on herself. Reading one of the future episode titles, episode 3's says something about precure disbanding. This could be indicated that maybe Lala felt she didn't feel like she deserves to be a cure because of unknown reasons. Not only that, she'll also learn to accept not only herself but the people on Earth too. At first, she'll be troubled for seeing different people that look and act different, who doesn't do the things she does on her planet. She could kind of sound a bit judgemental (unlikely) wondering why the kids whi are 13 are slacking off when they're suppose to be doing work and responsibility like adult do. Lala will learn that everbody has their own differences and should accept them and she will also learn to be confident to herself. 4)Hoshina Hikaru - This one took me for a lot of thinking. Since she acts on intuition, she wants people to accept her the way she is and that would probably be her main conflict. Looking at her grandpa, he is a strict guy and who wants Hikaru to behave like a proper lady. This can maybe lead him to point Hikaru out to other girls who behave. I also think that in her school, she's very unpopular because Hikaru is the odd one in her classes. This could probably lead to people talking behind her back and not wanting to be her friend because she's "weird". This will affect for not liking herself the way she is and pretends to be another person that isn't Hikaru. In the end, she'll learn how to accept herself and the hardships of the ones who bring her down. Category:Blog posts